Rogue (Anna Marie) (Earth-616)
| Intelligence = 2-7 | Strength = 6-7 | Speed = 3-7 | Durability = 6-7 | Energy Projection = 1-7 | Fighting Skills = 3-7 | Explanation = Higher ratings represent potential power ratings }} | Abilities = Rogue has displayed acrobatic skills she apparently learned from Gambit while they both recovered from fighting Vargas. Rogue's skills also depend on who she has recently absorbed. Rogue could formerly draw upon the combat and espionage training of Carol Danvers by granting control of her body to her alternate personality, a duplicate of Danvers'. Rogue can also speak fluent French. | Strength = (Current) unknown; (Formerly) she could lift 50 tons due to the Ms. Marvel powers and roughly 70 tons during the period she could use multiple templates. | Equipment = Rogue formerly wore a pair of ruby quartz sunglasses to avoid accidentally harming anyone with optic blasts. | Transportation = X-Men Blackbird. | Weapons = Rogue normally does not carry weapons. However, she will use a weapon if she has absorbed the skill to use it. | Notes = *In X-Men Annual #9, Rogue displayed the ability to absorb not only the power of the person she was touching (Nightcrawler), but also absorb the ability of the person Nightcrawler was touching (Cyclops). * Amalgam strongly resembles Rogue, and might be her from an alternate future. | Trivia = * Rogue is known as "Malicia" in French, "Titania" in American Spanish, "Pícara" in European Spanish, "Vampira" in Portuguese and was known as "Parasit" in Danish and "Ruda" in Polish. * Rogue's above power grid are based on her powers when she possessed Ms. Marvel's abilities. * The issue in which Rogue joins the X-Men (Uncanny X-Men #171) was voted 49th greatest Marvel Comic of all time. * Rogue was #5 on IGN's Top Twenty-Five X-Men listhttp://comics.ign.com/articles/708/708826p5.html, and #4 on their Top Ten X-Babes listhttp://comics.ign.com/articles/705/705361p2.htmland #3 on Marvel's list of Top 10 Toughest Females for 2009http://www.marvel.com/news/comicstories.6773.Take_10~colon~_Girl_Power and was given title of #1 X-Man on CBR's top 50 X-Men of All Time for 2008.http://forums.comicbookresources.com/showthread.php?t=237561&page=3. | Links = * Comics:Rogue * Gambit * X-Men * Rogue at marvel.com * Rogue at wikipedia.org * Rogue at Marvel Directory * Rogue Bio on X-Girls4 Central * Southern Comfort - Rogue Fan Club * Down Home Charm * UncannyXmen.net, Spotlight feature on Rogue * Gambit & Rogue | Films [ 300px|thumb|Anna Paquin portrays Rogue] Rogue has appeared in all of the X-Men Films, and is portray by actress, Anna Paquin. In the X-Men, the only resemblance Rogue has to her comicbook character is her heavy Mississippi accent, and her power to absorb. It isn't until the end of the film where she gets her trademark streak. Her real name through out the film is Marie. In X2: X-Men United, she has a relationship with Bobby Drake/Iceman. But due to her powers, the two cannot kiss or even make contact. Except for one scene where Bobby puts aside her power and kisses her only giving him a minor sting, but leaving Rogue, with ice breath for a few minutes. In X3: The Last Stand, she tires of power, since she thinks Bobby wants Kitty Pryde instead, and goes for the "Cure", Unfortunately Bobby cannot stop her, and she becomes human. In the novelization it states that she could not go through with it. | OtherMedia = * Rogue has also appeared in many video-game spinoffs. She has appeared in X-Men vs. Street Fighter and Marvel Vs. Capcom 2, as well as X-Men: Mutant Academy 2 and X-Men: Next Dimension. In X-Men vs. Street Fighter, her power mimicry ability was translated to a special move that allows her to steal a move from her opponent. In Marvel vs. Capcom 2, she gets powerups from the characters she drains instead of a new move. }} Category:Priority Copy Edit Category:Darkholme Family Category:X-Men members Category:Brotherhood members Category:198 Mutants Category:Power Mimicry Category:Power Negation Category:Flight Category:Telepathic Immunity Category:Durability (Superhuman) Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Death Touch Category:Advocates Squad Category:Utopians Category:Adler Family